In storage and transmission circuitry, “soft errors” are erroneous changes to stored or transmitted data that occur during runtime (i.e., not a circuit design error). Soft errors are often caused by neutrons from cosmic rays and alpha particles emitted from integrated circuit packaging material (soft error sources), although other causes are also possible. For example, a soft error may occur when an alpha particle hits a transistor or logic gate and transfers a charge that alters a data value stored in the device or transmitted from the device; in other words, one or more bits may be “flipped” (i.e., change from 1-to-0 or from 0-to-1). As integrated circuit processes continue to shrink feature sizes, the resulting integrated circuits become more susceptible to soft errors; thus, there is a need for integrated circuits design features to ensure reliability in the presence of soft error sources.